Espionage Techs (Master of Orion 3)
In Master of Orion 3 you can improve your espionage in a variety of ways Espionage focused Techs Lists \*TAEspTrn S09 Espionage Training Requirement \*TAEspYth S28 Espionage Youth Movement \*TACybSec M18 Cyber Security Link \*TANrlScn B33 Neural Scanners \*TAStltSt M23 Stealth Suit \*TATelTrn B28 Telepathic Training \*TAPsionc B41 Psionics \*TAXenSur S08 Xeno-Survivor Academy \*TAGenMut B13 Genetic Mutagens \*TATrnRes B16 Training Resistance Compensators \*TADpLoyI S14 Deep Loyalty Indoctrination \*TAFearIn S28 Base Fear Indoctrination \*TAXenEva S33 Xeno-evasion Doctrine \*TANonLin S23 Nonlinear Thinking \*TAPsiSig B20 Psi-signature Dampening Field \*TACrmBck S20 Automated Criminal Background Checks \*TASpyRec S30 Foreign Spy Recognition Database \*TADisFrt P19 Disguised Freighters \*TABckNav M17 Backwater Navigation \*TABrdScn M34 Border Scanning Array \*TAEdgScn M43 Fine-Edge Scanning \*TAIntPar S42 Institutionalized Paranoia What the techs do \*TBEspTrn Many of the skills useful for espionage -- situational awareness, quick and objective thinking, and the ability to operate under stress -- are useful traits for a variety of other jobs. When the Espionage Training Requirement is instituted, potential assets are steered towards these jobs and given training in these skills (ostensibly for their careers). Those that train well are then recruited; those that do not are discreetly removed from consideration. The reduced need for dedicated training programs reduces the cost to recruit spies. /p/p Spy Training Cost x0.75 \*TBEspTyh Legendary espionage agents often seem to have innate talents that set them above the rest. However, studies have shown that these skills are not innate, but rather developed during youth. By designing programs that build these skills into the educational system, candidate assets are more likely to exhibit improved competence at these skills. This reduces the cost of recruiting spies, as they need less initial training. /p/p Spy Training Cost x0.75 \*TBCybSec Spies equipped with Cyber Security Links can covertly tap into any computer network without external equipment. The link includes automated password-breaking routines that allow the agent to gain access with minimal effort. This improves an agent's success rate in various tasks involving their offensive capabilities. /p/p Spy Dagger +1 \*TBNrlScn Neural Scanners allow equipped agents to locate target personnel over great distances, despite most efforts at subterfuge. The scanners are not true mind-readers; however, they can home in on the most fundamental aspect of a mind, its identity. Whether the person is a target for assassination or merely a guard with appropriate access to a target facility, neural scanners simplify many espionage actions by reducing the amount of time and effort required to search for assets. New agents exhibit increased proficiency at tasks that are primarily offensive in nature. /p/p Spy Dagger +1 \*TBStltSt The stealth suit is essentially a combination of camouflaged attire and a personal cloaking device. It allows the wearer to blend into most surroundings, greatly improving the agent's ability to evade detection and capture. The suit considerably improves an agent's defensive and evasive capabilities. /p/p Spy Cloak +1 \*TBTelTrn All beings have limited telepathic capability, given suitable training. This is often limited to sensing the true feelings of nearby beings -- such as goodwill or malice, deceit or honesty. However, even this limited extra-sensory perception can make a world of difference to an agent conducting a covert mission in the field. Telepathic Training improves an agent's capabilities in almost any situation, both in accomplishing an objective and in escaping undetected. /p/p Spy Dagger +1 /p Spy Cloak +1 \*TBPsionc Psionics are the result of artificially enhanced telepathic abilities. Agents with psionic enhancement can influence the thoughts of those around them. This allows an agent to pass through secured areas literally unnoticed by guards, for example. ("We don't need to see his identification. You can go about your business. Move along.") Psionics makes agents both more effective at conducting missions and at extricating themselves from a compromised position. Psionic agents exhibit considerably improved capabilities in any covert operation. /p/p Spy Dagger +1 /p Spy Cloak +1 \*TBXenSur An agent operating in another civilization's territory is always in danger, even if it is not readily apparent. The Xeno-Survivor Academy is a set of additional training sessions for new agents where they learn how to survive without outside support when necessary. This includes addressing personal, physical needs as well as detecting and evading hostiles. As a group, spies with this training tend to survive more missions and return home safely than those agents in the field without Xeno-Survivor training. /p/p Spy Luck +5 \*TBGenMut Agents with Genetic Mutagens are able to morph appearance and even physiology (to a limited extent) so as to appear to be a member of another species. This allows the agent to appear as a nondescript member of one of the target civilization's species. Mutagens allow agents in danger of capture to alter their appearance drastically within moments, better enabling them to evade or mislead their pursuers. Agents enhanced with Mutagens enjoy substantially higher success and survival rates than those without. /p/p Spy Dagger +1 /p Spy Cloak +1 /p Spy Luck +1 \*TBTrnRes Training an agent in the arts of interstellar espionage is a long and expensive process. Often, despite the will to serve, agents have reservations about some of the important tasks that they might be expected to perform. Training Resistance Compensators help alleviate these reservations and remove squeamishness, thus allowing agents to be trained in the necessary skills more quickly. The time to recruit and train a spy for field work is reduced. /p/p Spy Training Time (in turns) -1 \*TBDpLoyI An agent facing interrogation faces more physical and mental stress than almost any other imaginable situation. Resisting these stresses while remaining loyal to the civilization that put the agent in that very position is what Deep Loyalty Indoctrination is all about. During training and between missions, agents are reminded of the reasons they risk such situations and how their civilization benefits from, and appreciates, these efforts. This is driven into agents in such a manner as to be recalled even more vividly as the agent's stress level increases, thus ensuring they will remember their loyalty even under interrogation or torture. An agent receiving this conditioning is somewhat less likely to break down under stress or interrogation./p/p Spy Loyalty +5 \*TBFearIn Base Fear Indoctrination modifies the psyche of agents at an incredibly fundamental level. The negative aspects of the fear response -- hesitation, indecision, and panic -- are almost totally stricken from the agent's fear response, replaced with positive aspects such as determination and improvisation. Any innate positive responses to fear (such as the human adrenaline response) are reinforced. Agents with this indoctrination are much less likely to fail under stress, or talk when being interrogated or tortured. /p/p Spy Loyalty +5 \*TBXenEva Agents should endeavor to make their presence known to as few others as possible during a mission. This basic tenet is taught as Xeno-Evasion Doctrine, a formal training program designed to teach agents how to avoid attention (even in plain sight of others). A spy with this training is somewhat more likely to escape detection and capture. /p/p Spy Cloak +1 \*TBNonLin An agent in a compromised position often escapes only by successfully doing what pursuers fail to anticipate. Nonlinear Thinking involves a series of training scenarios that encourage the agent to gain the upper hand in various situations by finding unobvious solutions to the problem. Agents training in these thought processes are less likely to be identified or caught. /p/p Spy Offense (to not be catched) +5 \*TBPsiSig Advanced counter-espionage equipment can isolate a mental desire to evade detection or capture and thus lead security forces directly to their quarry. The Psi-signature Dampening Field shields an agent's mind from such equipment, registering the agent as someone with proper respect and wariness of the security forces using such equipment. Agents equipped and trained with these devices are much less likely to be spotted or captured. /p/p Spy Offense (to not be catched) +5 \*TBCrmBck Enemy agents will routinely pass through various security procedures using falsified identification. Automated Criminal Background Checks covertly improve even the most casual-appearing identification checks (such as those conducted when purchasing goods from a private store) to include a check against the civilization's list of known criminals. Any matches are directed to nearby security forces without alerting the suspect. Enemy spies are less likely to escape detection and capture when these checks are put in place. /p/p Spy Defense (to catch enemy spies) +5 \*TBSpyRec Using the best currently available covert identification technology, passers-by in various areas are surreptitiously scanned. If their profile matches that of any known criminal, a silent alert is issued to the nearest security forces. The Database makes the detection and capture of enemy agents much easier. /p/p Spy Defense (to catch enemy spies) +5 \*TBDisFrt One of the oldest and most effective ways to enter and leave any Star System without proper authorization is to hide within some other, authorized transportation. When an agent needs to enter or leave a star system discreetly, a candidate freighter is temporarily modified with a shielded compartment. If possible, this is done without even the crew's knowledge, by placing the compartment in an inaccessible area, such as within a bulkhead. This makes it easier for an agent to get into and out of another civilization's territory. /p/p Spy Insertion Success +5 \*TBBckNav Backwater Navigation is used to bypass closely-guarded borders. The agent uses transportation that either goes through a third civilization sharing a less-secure border with the target civilization, or uses a circuitous 'deep-space' approach to a backwater system. This makes it much easier for an agent to get into and out of unwelcoming territory unquestioned. /p/p Spy Insertion Success +5 \*TBBrdScn Detecting the covert movement of spies outside of established traffic lanes is difficult since such agents generally rely on very stealthy, lone vessels. Border Scanning Arrays are deployed to combat this. The array consists of a series of automated remote scanning buoys that can detect the passage of even very small objects and faint engine emissions; any such detections alert rapid response forces to the area, as does any buoy that fails to respond to frequent automated status confirmations. Enemy agents find it harder to covertly enter or leave the civilization's territory. /p/p Catch enemy spies +5 \*TBEdgScn Spies often travel into or out of territory by secreting themselves aboard legitimate merchant traffic. Fine-Edge Scanning makes use of high-resolution scanners to identify vessels whose hull structure and material exhibit modification of stock designs and sound engineering principles; these vessels are subjected to exhaustive onboard searches of the modified areas. Enemy agents have a much harder time sneaking into or out of friendly territory. /p/p Catch enemy spies +5 \*TBIntPar Security forces will often recognize suspicious beings, but will hesitate to act because they cannot identify what arouses their suspicion. Institutionalized Paranoia is a training process that encourages these forces to consider these nebulous impulses carefully, and act on them when necessary. Consequently, enemy spies have a harder time escaping attention by internal security. /p/p Spy Defense (to catch enemy spies) +5